1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing an unlimited number of users an independently customized broadcast. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing a customized radio station with the same variety and control provided today in traditional radio, but customized for each individual end user independently and simultaneously. The radio station generated for each user consists of audio elements that are customized for the individual end user.
2. Background Discussion
Radio broadcasting provides a means for transmission of information and entertainment to millions of radio listeners. Traditional radio broadcasting has required a full radio broadcast station to create and assemble a single set of content (music, advertising, etc.) that is broadcast to all listeners. Current radio broadcasting attempts to tailor its content to the particular audience that the station desires to attract as listeners. For example, some radio stations dedicate programming to talk shows or a particular type of music (contemporary, country, etc.). However, current radio broadcast systems do not tailor content based on particular characteristics and desires of each individual listener.
The emergence of the Internet has provided an alternate transmission media for traditional radio and other types of broadcasts. To use the Internet, broadcast signals must be digitized, packetized, and transmitted to a remote user. Because these broadcasts are digitized, the broadcast signal may be stored for later transmission. An example of a system that provides for later transmission of a broadcast signal is the Internet jukeboxes available from companies such as RealNetworks. The RealNetworks system provides access to a collection of Internet music selected to fit the individual end user. Using the RealNetworks system, a user may select and receive music or other audio content upon demand. Other systems, such as LaunchCast from Launch.com, attempt to construct a collection of Internet music appropriate for the end user by making inferences from user feedback. In these systems, content is provided using “streaming audio.” In other systems, video content is provided using “streaming video.” That is, the audio and video content is embedded for streaming playback within a web page. In addition, these systems stream audio or video to the user by selecting content from the user's collection either randomly or on demand.
Although known Internet radio broadcast systems have provided some convenience and advantage over traditional radio broadcasts, a number of disadvantages remain. For example, these Internet radio broadcast systems lack the ability to create a customized audio program consisting of carefully controlled variety based upon a user's preferences, demographics, and listening history. Although some web-based customized newspapers have been developed that provide customized news based on a user's preferences and demographics, no system provides a personal radio system that allows the user to customize the radio broadcast content based on the user's preferences and demographics.
Therefore, a need exists for a personal radio system that is customizable based on the user's preferences and demographics. More specifically, a need exists for a radio broadcast system that allows a user to select the format and content to be provided within the radio broadcast. In addition, a need exists for a personal radio system that provides a customizable radio experience over the Internet, but still provides the same experience to a listener as if listening to a traditional radio broadcast.
Further, a need exists for other types of server systems that provide other types of customizable content, including video content.